Roy's Front Hall
by JustAnotherCrazyLady
Summary: Roy and Ed find themselves in Roy's front hall fully clothed. They decide to fix that. Roy/Ed. I fixed the punctuation problem.


A/N- sorry about the punctuation problem. My computer got rid of it when I uploaded my file. I fixed it so hopefully there shouldn't be any more problems. If there are please let me know so I can fix them.

* * *

Roy pushed Ed through his front door. Their two bodies slid together in a sensuous grind. Neither of them knew how they had gotten there, and, at the moment, neither cared. They grinded their hips together harshly. The action elicited a mewl of pleasure from the both of them. Ed fumbled with the button on Roy's pants. He growled in frustration when he couldn't get it undone.

"Roy...mmm...stop,stop...STOP!" He pushed Roy away slightly.

"Wha-"

"I can't get the button with you doing that."

"Doing what? Oh, you mean this?" Roy slid his pelvis against Ed's. Ed moaned and nodded slightly. Roy chuckled and undid the button himself. "Is that better?" He didn't wait for an answer; instead, he pushed Ed up against the wall and slid his hand past the waistband of his pants. Ed gasped when Roy wrapped his hand around his growing erection. Roy started pumping his hand up and down Ed's length and slid his thumb over the head and into the slit.

Ed s breath quickened and he moaned in pleasure. Roy withdrew his hand from the waistband of Ed's pants. Ed let out a whimper at the loss of friction.

Roy easily worked Ed's pants down to his ankles as Ed kicked off his boots. He got to his knees and licked from the base of Ed's erection to the tip before sliding his tip into his mouth. He slid Ed's shaft into his mouth at a painfully slow pace until he swallowed all the way to the base.

Ed put all his weight against the wall as Roy began to bob and suck at the same time. He fisted his hands in Roy's dark hair. He clamped his eyes shut and rolled his head back against the wall. He felt his stomach start to tighten as he got closer to completion.

"Roy tha-hat feels ngh oh God." He looked down and the sight of Roy's mouth fully engulfing his member sent him over the edge. Roy swallowed and released Ed from his mouth.

Ed slid down the wall until he was sitting propped against it with Roy between his legs.

"I'm that good huh?" Roy said cockily. Ed found he couldn't even disagree, only glare half-heartedly. Roy would have continued where they were but decided Ed probably wouldn't appreciate rug burn. So Roy grabbed Ed off the floor and carried him to the bedroom. He threw him on the bed which jolted him from his post euphoric daze. Roy discarded his clothing and returned to the bed where Ed watched him with a lust-filled gaze.

"Shirt. Off. Now." Ed wasted no time in complying. Roy latched onto Ed's nipple and began to tease it with his tongue. He put his fingers in Ed's mouth. Ed began coating his fingers in saliva. He mimicked what Roy did to him in the hallway just moments before. Roy moved to the other nipple and removed his fingers. He moved to Ed's entrance and inserted the first finger slowly. Ed clamped down on his finger.

"You need to relax Ed." Roy slid his tongue down Ed's abdomen in an attempt to get the teen to do just that.

"You try relaxing with someone s fingers in your ass." he shot back between pants. Roy inserted another finger while licking Ed's tip.

"You can do that as much as you like." Ed followed that statement with a hiss as Roy began to scissor his fingers.

"Ohfuckohfuck OH FUCK!" The last was moaned in pleasure once Roy hit his prostate causing stars to dance across his vision. Roy figured it was now or never so he pulled his fingers out and lined himself up. Roy slowly inserted himself to the hilt. Ed clamped down on him almost immediately.

"God you're so fucking tight." Roy was having trouble staying still and when Ed shifted his hips slightly he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out almost all the way then slammed back in. Ed's cry of pleasure was laced with pain. Roy kept thrusting trying to find that spot again. When Ed moaned and threw his head back Roy picked up his pace.

He wrapped his hand around Ed's length and pumped it in time. Roy had been hard since he had walked through the door and he still hadn't had any release. He was getting close so he unhooked one of Ed's legs from his waist and hooked it over his shoulder. The new angle caused Roy to go deeper and hit prostate head on. He slammed into Ed a few more times before Ed arched his back and came all over Roy s hand and both their stomachs. The tight clamping and sudden shift of Ed s pelvis as he arched his back sent Roy over the edge.

Roy pulled out and flopped down near his sated lover. He grabbed the nearest piece of clothing off the floor, which happened to be Ed's shirt, and handed it to Ed to clean himself with. Ed took the shirt silently and wiped himself off before handing it to Roy to do the same. When Roy was done he threw it on the floor and pulled Ed against him.

"I never pegged you as the cuddling type." Ed said sleepily.

"I just like the feel of skin against mine after sex." He replied just as sleepily.

"That sounds more like you. More perverted." They both fell asleep easily.

Ed woke up the next morning laying on top of Roy. He quickly discovered Roy just staring at him.

"That's creepy." Ed stated only half joking.

"What? Waking up with me?" Roy asked in disbelief.

"No you're just staring at me." Ed s tone held a hint of amusement at Roy's assumption.

Well you're on top of me and with that automail you re not exactly easy to move in this position. Ed looked at Roy sheepishly as he rolled off. He mumbled an apology and began to search for his clothes so he could have breakfast. He could only find his tank top in the room. It was covered from being used to clean up after their activities the night before.

Roy rolled out of bed, grabbed a pair of pajama pants, and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. Ed realized all his clothes were still in Roy's front hall.

* * *

Roy looked up from the stove. What he saw made his breath catch in his throat and his blood start to rush south. Ed stood in the doorway to his kitchen in one of his button up shirts. _Only_ one of his button up shirts. It hung mid thigh and drooped over one of his shoulders. Roy turned off the stove and headed towards Ed.

"Aren't we going to have breakfast?" Ed asked thinking with his stomach.

"Oh I plan to." Roy said with his trademark smirk in place.


End file.
